


❖ Lean on me

by notgukkie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zalex, zach and Alex kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgukkie/pseuds/notgukkie
Summary: In 213 when Zach is teaching Alex how to slow dance, they realise they might have feelings for eachother.





	❖ Lean on me

“This ones easy. Cmon, get up.” Zachary Dempsey said as he stood up, previously sitting on the spot next to Alex Standall on the edge of his bed. Alex looked up at him, PlayStation controller in hand. He shook his head.

”No, this is embarrassing” Alex replied. But Zach was having none of it.

”This is embarrassing?” He said, looking down at Alex in disbelief. Alex looked up at him again, as if the question was completely stupid “Yeah”

”yeah okay, you’ve done worse.” Zach snapped back, without a thought. The truth was, he _had_ done worse. He was trying his best to get Alex to calm down and stop fighting his grip. They were both only in their swim suits which entailed a pair of board shorts. Their shirts were bare and Alex had been having a bit of trouble lately _getting it up_. So Zach never really overthought it. But he had to admit, he bit his lip at the site of Alex’ bulge. He didn’t know why, he hadn’t really ever looked at another guy like that before. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t seen someone get hard over  _him_. Maybe he was flattered?

Alex would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it either. He was relieved that his ‘penis still worked’ but he couldn’t help but wonder why.. _why_  Zach. And why not Jessica? Alex did go home that day and tried watching male on male porn, seeing if it would have the same effect. But it didn’t. 

He supposed that maybe Zach was right, that it was because of “the contact or something.” But he couldn’t help but think, _maybe I’m attracted to Zach? No. I can’t be_. He thought at the time. _Better shake this feeling._

So he tried his best not to think about their interaction that day. 

Zach moved to Alex’s side and placed a hand on the small of his back, and another gripped around his arm. 

“Come on, put the controller down.” And Alex complied. “Come on” Zach groaned as he lifted the boy to stand. He wasn’t that heavy, he was quite light actually. He enjoyed helping Alex out.

Zach moved in front of Alex, who still had his arms held against Zach’s biceps in order to stand.

”I have to school you.” He said gently, in a humourful tone. His hands were on Alex’s waist as he guided him into the middle of the floor. Alex limped over as he followed. He answered with an “okay.”

“My mom made me do some dance — don’t, never mind don’t worry about it.” Zach quickly shut down what he was about to say. Alex’s hands were on Zach’s waist and it was the same for the other boy.

”So, good hand on her waist.” Zach took his hand and guided it to his waist, before moving his other hand to his left hip.

”Left hand on her hip.” Zach nodded. “Yeah.”

”she’ll hold it and just, lean into her.” He advised. Zach placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders on either side and looked down at the boy who was looking down himself.

“And what about-“ he noticed the boys hesitation, so he tried to settle him a bit “just try stepping, okay?” And so they did, they were turning a little as well. “Yeah.” He acclaimed, yet not so loudly.

Alex was limping slightly, but Zach was still proud of the kid. “See?” He said in a happy tone, trying to excite the guy. 

“The song will have to be pretty slow, shouldn’t it?” Zach said, almost asking. They kept Turning and moving slowly to the silence. “God this is so stupid.” Alex muttered, clearly annoyed with the situation. He was looking down. 

“No it’s not. You’re getting there,” Zach reassured him, he was indeed very proud of the teens progress. 

“No, I’m just a cripple, who can’t even fucking slow dance right.” Alex almost yelled, breaking away from the dance. He always got angry since the incident. 

“Don’t say that man.” Zach replied, his voice gentle. He hated seeing the guy beat himself up. He didn’t deserve it. “You’re doing great- amazing even.” 

Alex stepped away from him, limping as he tried to get some space away from the other boy. He knew that complaining wouldn’t do anything, but it’s not like Zach _actually cared_  now did he? He never really understood why he was helping him out in the first place. Did he feel sorry for him? Or was his mom forcing him to do it just like he told Bryce Walker. 

Zach looked at him, now free of the grip. “Look, I get it. It’s not eas-“

”No! You don’t get it!” Alex screamed, cutting him off. “Nobody gets it!” He thought he had come to terms with himself, he even cut his hair in a style that showed off his scar. But he can’t help but still get defensive over it.

Zach sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re right, I don’t get it.” He took a step towards Alex who was trembling with rage. “But I want to help you. Why can’t you just let me do that?” He asked genuinely. 

Alex visibly relaxed. Truth was, Alex didn’t know why he always reacted so angry towards Zach. He was a true friend, he was there for him. And sometimes he only pushed him away. Zach didn’t deserve that. “You don’t deserve the burden that is me though.”

”You’re not a burden Alex.” He said, unconsciously taking another step forward, “and if I made you feel that way then I’m sorry.” Zach said, looking into his eyes. “No, don’t apologise.” Alex replied, looking down at his feet. “I’m sorry.”

Zach whispered, “hey don’t be sorry. Its not you’re fault okay?” He insisted, Alex just nodded, still facing the floor. “Hey Standall, look at me.” And he complied.

But when Alex looked up, he was met with glossy brown eyes and a concerned, yet pretty look on Zach’s face. It knocked the wind out of him. He almost looked away, but he couldn’t. He had to stare at this mans face, it was a wierd feeling. But it felt right, being this close to him. Before he knew it, Zach was leaning in and and capturing Alex’s lips in a kiss.

It lasted for two seconds, until Alex pulled back. Zach began to look panicky.

”shit, f-fuck I’m s-sorry.” Zach stuttered, looking around. It was clear that he was freaking out. Alex didn’t know what came over him when he used his good hand to pull Zach back down by the neck. Once their lips connected again, it felt oddly strange. Yet perfect. Like they couldn’t be seperated in this very moment, they were the only things that existed and everything around them completely ceased to exist.

Their lips moved together in sync, their hot breath, on the others face from their nose. Alex felt _butterflies_ in his stomach. Something he had never felt before with anyone. With Jessica it usually felt sweet, but kissing Zach felt like he was on top of the world. Like he was balancing on the edge of a tall mountain cliff and Zach was the only thing stopping him from falling.

Zach’s hands moved down to his hips as Alex sweetly trailed his thumb over the boys cheekbone. 

Zach felt ecstatic, he didn’t know why he had kissed Alex in the first place. Maybe he was frustrated with Alex thinking so lowly of himself or that he hadn’t been kissed since Hannah. Either way, he was enjoying it. 

After a small while, the two parted. Their breaths both shaky. 

“That was unexpected Dempsey.” Alex chuckled and Zach followed. “Yeah, sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Alex shook his head. “Don’t be.” He bit his lip and smiled. Dempsey was a little flabbergasted, clearly they had both enjoyed the kiss. But what did this mean? 

He was a stuttering mess, “why did you— kiss me back?” He asked innocently. “Because I wanted to.”

That didn’t clear anything up at all. Zach himself, didn’t fully understand what was going on and how he felt. But what he did know, was that he had just kissed this guy. And it felt really fucking good. 

“That doesn’t really help.” Zach replied. “You’re right uhh.” He could tell that Alex was contemplating what to say.

”Well, we both enjoyed it. But maybe that’s all it is you know? I mean, I’m going to the dance with Jessica.” Alex said and immediately regretted it. “That’s not what I mean.”

Zach let go of Alex’s hip and stepped back. “Right. No you’re right.” He couldn’t help but feel hurt, but he didn’t know why. “That’s okay right?” Standall asked.

“Yeah, no it’s fine. I feel the same.” He fake smiled, he didn’t know why. But he felt a little upset, maybe a little shocked. “Good.” He limped back over to his bed and Zach nodded, “I should probably get going. My mom wants me home for lunch today.” He lied.

Alex looked back up at him. “Yeah okay, I’ll just keep playing but thanks for the help.” He said, not even acknowledging the kiss they shared less then a minute ago. Zach smiled “anytime.” 

He found himself running down the stairs and stumbling out the front door, wiping a tear he didn’t even remember shedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
